Learning Curve
by medicgirl
Summary: Brian just has to try a boneheaded stunt he saw on ESPN, leading to a rescue. Inspired by a real video


Authors Note: This just came to me at work, because I randomly thought about the SportsCenter episode referenced here. It would definitely hav inspired our boy here... If you're interested in seeing it, I'm sure you can youtube it. I own nothing, not limited, Brian, and certainly not Bronson Arroyo, who actually did this stunt successfully.

"Brian, I am really not sure this is a good idea..." Rebecca said watching her questionably insane partner and friend adjust his goggles so he could see under the water. Actually, she was sure of her opinion. There was no possible way this was a good idea. But Brian Finch with an idea was like a kid with OCD on a sugar high. And possibly crack...

"Of course its a good idea!" he exclaimed, his wide, excited grin still somewhat charming, even if he was insane. "These guys don't respected that I'm a genius. They need proof! Besides, I saw Bronson Arroyo do it ion SportsCenter."

"Who is that? And why was he solving a Rubix cube underwater?!"

Brian rolled his eyes like she didn't know anything, a gesture she had seen one too many times from her eleven-year-old nephew. "He was a pitcher for the Cincinnati Reds. Then the Arizona Diamondbacks. And maybe the Dodgers... Anyway, as for why, I propose the universal answer... He did it for the lolz."

She couldn't help but grin back. "Shouldn't you at least put on swim trunks or something?"

He peeled off his thin T-shirt and looked down at his worn khaki cargo pants. " I would, but I don't usually carry swim trunks with me when investigating shady motels."

" But you do carry Rubix cubes?"

He shrugged it off. "Hey, these things have cargo pockets for a reason! To not utilize them in some way would be insulting to their very existence!"

Rebecca shook her. "Ok, Shamu, hop in. Show off for the out of town Fibbies," she said, referring to the two FBI agents that Brian had been trying to impress with his NZT knowledge.

He frowned. "Rebecca, that's kind of hurtful. while Shamu may be a very

intelligent mammal, I hardly think that he could solve a difficult puzzle in the time it takes me to need to breathe. Me, not him, because killer whales can hold their breath for-"

Closing her eyes in a 'give me strength' motion, she said "Look, if you're going to do this, do it!" But she couldn't help egging him on. "Unless you're afraid you cant do it..."

With that, he pulled the cube from his pocket and said "time me!" before jumping backward into the pool. The splash he made soaked Rebecca's blouse and skirt, and she was pretty sure it was intentional.

She timed him on her watch, seeing his hands manipulating the cube. When thirty seconds passed, she tried to see how he was doing, and wondered how long he could hold his breath. At thirty-seven seconds, the cube, colors perfectly in place, floated to the surface. At forty, Brian seemed to curl into a ball at the bottom of the pool.

At forty-two, Rebecca realized he as not kidding around. The two other agents were watching blandly, as if waiting for a trick. She was the only one really paying attention, and Brian was drowning.

Brian was drowning! The second time the thought sped through her head and straight to her gut. without a second thought she dove in after him. He was still curled into a ball, sitting on the bottom, and after a moment she realized his pants leg was stuck in the filter. She gave it a tug but it was stuck fast, pulling more and more in by the second. His ankle was turned at a funny angle and pinned against the concrete floor of the pool.

Rebecca's lungs burned, and she knew if she was needing a breath, Brian must be dying for one. There was only one quick answer, one she was sure he would give her hell for later. But he would be there to give her hell. Pulling him upright, she grabbed for his waist.

He let out a little gasp of shock as she ripped off the button to his pants and jerked the zipper down. She pushed them down past his boxes and with a final pull, dislodged him from his pants. They both shot to the surface.

She dragged him to the side and the other agents pulled him out. Coughing and gagging, he rolled over and raised up on his hands and knees, spitting up chlorinated water with every ragged breath. Then he promptly collapsed and rolled onto his back.

She was beside him in an instant, encouraging him to breathe, rubbing his trembling back, telling him he was ok. Even in his compromised state, he was aware that it was an order, that she was saying he had to be ok. That she would accept no less. He nodded as he coughed, not sure if he was reassuring her or accepting the order.

Finally, after hacking up a lake worth of pool water and possibly a piece of his liver, he managed to pull himself into a semi-sitting position, leaning against Rebecca. "Did you know," he gasped, unable to keep quiet anymore, "the phenomena of your life flashing before your eyes when you're dying is attributed to the brain basically panicking and more or less vomiting memories?"

His words sent a chill through her. "I would not have let that happen, Brian."

He nodded, grinned, and sat up. "I know."

One of the borrowed agents brought them both a towel, and she wrapped it tightly around her after drying her hair. He shook his head to spray droplets like a puppy, then wrapped it around his waist as he picked up his t-shirt and pulled it on.

Rebecca smiled at his childish resiliency, and how quickly he bounced back. "So, did you learn anything?"

His grin could have lit up the dark. "You bet! I learned that these cargo pants have plenty of room to carry swimming trunks!"


End file.
